A New Family
by Intelligent Witch
Summary: Some women are born mothers; others have motherhood thrust upon them ADMM NOT an adopt Harry fic and neither Albus or Minerva shall die
1. Death Letter

**Title: A New Family**

**Author: Intelligent Witch**

**Summary: Some women are born mothers; others have motherhood thrust upon them ADMM NOT an adopt Harry fic**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Prologue - Death Letter**

"Your move Albus," Minerva said after capturing his pawn.

"And how I wish it wasn't Minerva," Albus replied dryly.

"Albus you are the one who insisted we play chess this afternoon. Since I have won a large majority of our games you really took your own sanity into your own hands."

"Yes, how I wished I had been wise and chosen to play a game of Exploding Snap," Albus said mournfully.

"But then you know I would not have played," Minerva laughed.

"Very true so there is indeed a plus side to this negative situation."

"Just make your move Albus," Minerva instructed.

"Now Minerva it is that tone and attitude which makes you perfect for the Transfiguration position. You know that Professor Canterbury is only temporary, she can only stay until January."

"Albus you know that I am completely happy being an Auror. Besides, I have heard you talk about the antics of those second year Gryffindors, not children I wish to be in charge of. The second year Ravenclaws on the other hand are a different set entirely."

"Ahh Minerva you are simply a doting Aunt. You care for Victoria a great deal. Yes, she is indeed a sweet child although she has quite a temper, much like her mother and Aunt," Albus said fondly. "How is your sister these days?"

"She is quite well. I know that today she and Lachlan were having an afternoon away from the two youngest, Diana's in-laws were watching them. I know that Melia has been running them ragged. The exuberance of youth has always astounded me. I do not believe I could possibly have had that much energy."

"Minerva you are an Auror and regularly catch Dark wizards in difficult situations and yet you do not believe yourself energetic?"

Minerva laughed. "All right I do have energy but even I need rest yet Melia and Lucas, I cannot be so sure."

"Children are indeed wonderful little beings."

"Yes they are," Minerva said affectionately.

"It is truly amazing to think how much they can change as they become adults," Albus commented.

"Indeed, I never would have thought a boy I went to school with could cause such mass hysteria. You have no doubt heard that Tom Riddle has recently started a whole lot of nonsense about being Pure-blooded. I have no doubt that it will escalate and we shall have a fight on our hands and be in need of many an Auror."

"Minerva, always the warrior. Did you really never believe Tom capable of doing such a thing?" Albus questioned.

"Well, I did not like Tom but I never would have imagined he could possibly create this much hysteria over blood. Already he and his followers have committed murder and yet we cannot arrest them for we have no substantial evidence, it simply will not hold up in the Wizengamot."

"Have you not even been able to connect him to the murders in any way?" Albus asked, his curiosity aroused.

"Apart from notes left on the wall we have no other connection and we would surely be laughed at by the Wizengamot for accusing such 'high-standing' members of the community of murder." Minerva sighed. "Until we get solid proof there is absolutely nothing we can do."

"Well I have no doubt that you and your fellow Aurors will find the answer," Albus assured her. "You have always been an intellig-"

_Peck. Peck._

"Albus!"

A black crow had appeared at the window to Albus' office. These crows were known for carrying news from the Ministry of Magic. Bad news.

Albus opened the window and quickly took the letter. His face saddened as he read the address.

"Minerva, it's for you."

Minerva's face only registered shock and she seemed unsure of herself as she reached for the letter.

She took it from Albus, her hand trembling slightly. She broke the seal and opened the parchment, spreading it open wide before beginning to read.

Albus watched her read, watched as her face registered first shock, then sadness and finally total shock and disbelief.

All too soon Minerva looked up from the parchment and said, "It's about Diana. She and Lachlan are dead. I am to take care of the children."

_To be continued…_


	2. What to do

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Chapter 1 - What to do 

"Minerva?" Albus ventured after she had been sitting still, not speaking for almost ten minutes.

"I need to go to their grandparents' house," Minerva said, her voice strong as she stood and began to pace in the small room. "The children will be there and with Adam and Amelia I can figure out what to do. They may be able to keep the kids for a day or so. That way I can arrange the funerals and where I will live with the children. Oh no! I can't be an Auror with three kids, not if I'm single. What if I…"

Minerva raised her hand to her forehead, a clear indication that a headache was starting. She continued to pace.

"I'm going to have to tell the kids," Minerva said suddenly, pausing mid-stride. "How do you tell your own flesh and blood that their parents are dead? And Lucas is only four! Not to mention Melia, what am I going to tell her when she's older? She's only a baby!"

"Minerva," Albus said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath." Minerva complied. "You need to calm down Minerva or else you won't be able to look after these kids. Now, I know you can't continue being an Auror, not with the Wizarding World's problems escalating the way they are. However my offer to teach Transfiguration here was never a joke. You could live here and teach. You would be able to have the kids here as well and it might make things easier on Victoria since you will be nearby. I know it was never what you wanted, well maybe in another 50 years it would have been, but it is a good offer if you are going to be a single mother to three kids."

Minerva suddenly threw her arms around Albus, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."

Albus could hear the tears in her tone so he quickly pulled away and said, "We'll get Victoria here now. That way you can tell her before going to see the other children. If you like I can arrange for a suite here immediately so you can stay here tomorrow night with the children."

"Oh Albus, you are the best friend in the world," Minerva said as she finally stopped pacing and sat down in an easy chair.

Albus summoned a House-Elf to find Victoria before sitting down next to Minerva. He wrapped an arm around her and said, "I know you now have to care for three children as well as your own needs but Minerva, don't deny yourself a life. And allow yourself to grieve, even while caring for those children."

"Okay Albus," Minerva agreed as a knock resounded through the office.

"And that will be your niece," Albus said as he waved his wand allowing for her to come up.

A normally confident looking girl entered the room. She was small in statue but obviously had a strong personality from the aura that surrounded her. Her hair was a dull chestnut, which contrasted strongly to the paleness of her skin. She had the brilliant green eyes of her aunt that sparkled upon seeing her.

"Aunt Minerva!" she cried, running to her and flinging her thin arms around her aunt who hugged her back with the same enthusiasm.

"Hello Victoria. I'm so glad to see you," Minerva replied. "I have something very important to tell you," Minerva continued seriously.

"What is it Aunt Minerva?" she asked curiously.

"Honey," Minerva said as she sat the girl down in the couch opposite her, noting that Albus had disappeared. "I am really sorry but earlier today your Mum and Dad were killed."

Minerva felt her heart wrench as she watched her niece's face. First disbelief showed before she began to cry. Minerva moved to the couch and hugged the girl to her. Gently murmuring comforting sounds and words as the girl cried.

As she comforted her niece Minerva felt her own tears beginning to prickle at the back of her eyes. Seeing her own niece's distress only brought up the first emotions she had felt but hadn't acted on. She gently rubbed Victoria's back, letting her own tears slip down her face but knowing that it was only the surface of her own sadness.

As Victoria's small body stopped shaking Minerva quietly said, "Tonight you are coming with me to your Nanna and Pop Pop's house. Your brother and sister are there. We'll all stay there tonight and tomorrow we'll all come back to Hogwarts. I'm going to be your new Transfiguration teacher so we'll all live here and I'll always be nearby if you need me. All right?"

Victoria nodded her head against Minerva's chest, bringing her hands up to rub the tears from her eyes. "When are we going?" she murmured, once again into Minerva's chest.

"Now, right after I talk to Professor Dumbledore for a moment. I'll be back in a moment." Minerva placed a kiss on Victoria's head before standing. She tore her eyes form her niece and they immediately settled in a shadowed doorway where Albus stood, waiting. After gently stroking Victoria's hair Minerva walked over to Albus, leaving the girl to sit back against the couch, her eyes closed but still obviously puffy.

"I think we need to go now Albus. There is still quite a lot to organise with Adam and Amelia. Thank you, again."

Albus reached for Minerva's hand and held it between two of his large ones, rubbing it comfortingly. "You can floo from here. I'll have your rooms ready first thing tomorrow so you can come whenever you are ready. Also, promise to call me if you need any help packing up the house, it will be hard and I want to be there for you."

"I promise," Minerva replied. "We shall be leaving now then. And Albus, I really can't say how thankful I am; it means a lot to me."

Albus just nodded, knowing he would not be able to convince her that the school needed her to teach just as much as she needed a new job. He left her to talk quietly to Victoria while he took the pot of floo powder from its place in his desk. He offered some to Victoria first who immediately dropped it in the fireplace before calling out MacCormack Manor.

Minerva followed soon after, taking time to kiss Albus on the cheek. She whirled through hot sot before emerging in a small Entrance Hall of a Manor where she was greeted by a white haired women holding Victoria to her. The small girl once again in tears at the sight of her Nanna.

**A/N:** Thanks to these reviewers: **Adriane** (thanks for reading this chapter for me), **ADandMM4eva**, **Quill of Minerva** and **rogueinker** (my summary is probably funny because I didn't want people to not read this fic because I might kill Minerva or Albus)

Also, I'm going on holidays to Moreton Island on the 4th for a week, no update till after then.

**Please review!**


	3. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter altered 21/1/05**

**Chapter 2 – Family Matters**

_Minerva followed soon after, taking time to kiss Albus on the cheek. She whirled through hot soot before emerging in a small Entrance Hall of a Manor where she was greeted by a white haired women holding Victoria to her. The small girl once again in tears at the sight of her Nanna._

Minerva felt her heart sink as she saw her niece in tears, why did it have to happen to them? Before her emotions took hold of her Minerva schooled her face so that the emotions whirling inside of her where shown minutely.

She made eye contact with Amelia, seeing the woman's tears as she held and comforted her grandchild. In those few moments that they held eye contact Minerva saw all the pain and emotions held in Amelia's eyes before simply nodding and finding her way into the kitchen to look for Adam.

She found him in the next room, the playroom.

Minerva merely stood in the door and saw Lucas sitting on the ground playing with wooden blocks. She watched as Adam lay Melia down for her nap before turning and seeing her. Motioning for her to be quiet he gestured for her to come in to where he was.

"I just put Melia down, she's a little confused. Now though, I have to tell Lucas, I couldn't let Amelia tell him. She's got enough to cope with. But Minerva," Adam stared at Minerva, his panic showing, "What do I tell him?"

Minerva tore her eyes from his and let them rest on the ground, she didn't know anymore then he did.

"We'll do it together," Minerva finally said quietly, her voice a mere whisper, her eyes still focused on the ground.

"Thank you," Adam replied, his relief obvious.

Together they moved to where Lucas was still building with his blocks, sitting down either side of him, Minerva pulling him into her lap. She held him even when he resisted.

"Lukey, Grandpa and I have something to tell you. I need you to listen, okay?" Minerva said to her nephew.

The small boy looked slightly confused, no doubt her voice was displaying some of her feelings, yet he nodded nonetheless.

"Honey, Mummy and Daddy can't come pick you up from Grandpa and Grandma's house. Mummy and Daddy have gone somewhere far away where you can't go see them. One day you will see them again but not for a very long time."

Minerva and Adam waited together to see what the little boy thought.

"Mummy and Daddy are gone?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes honey, Mummy and Daddy are gone," Minerva replied gently.

"They come back?" he next asked, his lips beginning to quiver.

"No honey, never," Minerva said, trying to hold back her own tears as she felt the little boy begin to shake.

"But I want Mummy and Daddy!" Lucas began to cry in earnest. As he cried Minerva turned him so he was facing her and held him to her, letting him bury into her, gripping her with his tiny hands, crying his tears onto her clothes. He was her responsibility now.

She gently murmured comforting phrases and noises. He did not calm down much and in the end Minerva found herself reverting to humming, hoping the tune would calm the distressed boy.

It did to some degree; it helped him to fall asleep. Even though it was not time for his nap Minerva stood and laid him down on a small bed which was just for him. He had tired himself out from his crying.

She stood for a few minutes beside his bed, watching him sleep. She gently brushed his head, wondering how he would cope without his parents. She heard Adam cough lightly, it was time to talk. They left the room, Minerva looking back as they left just to make sure things were okay. They went into the kitchen, Amelia and Victoria were already there, waiting for them.

Victoria it seemed had calmed down and was sitting quietly, her eyes puffy. Amelia meanwhile, was holding her hand, rubbing it gently, keeping her calm. They both looked up when Minerva and Adam came into the room.

"Good evening Minerva," Amelia said, her voice tearful.

"Good evening," Minerva replied, her voice strong.

They sat around the table, not talking until Minerva spoke.

"I'm going to take the Transfiguration job at Hogwarts. Albus has been after me to take it but I didn't want to quot being an Auror. However I can't have such a dangerous and unpredictable job while caring for these kids."

"Minerva," Amelia began, "During the day, when you're teaching, Lucas and Melia can still come here. It's what they are accustomed to and Adam and I would be happy to do it."

"Thank you Amelia, it would certainly simplify matters. And the funeral…."

Amelia and Adam seemed to tense but Adam replied first. "We want you to take the kids with you tomorrow, if you'll stay tonight. Then we will plan the funeral while you become accustomed to their routines."

Minerva just nodded and they just sat together for the rest of the afternoon. Only interrupted when Melia and Lucas awoke. Then when the House Elf had dinner prepared. They didn't know what to say to each other but there was no doubt that all too soon it would truly hit Minerva. Both the deaths and her new responsibility.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Okay I didn't like parts of this chapter but meh, that's me.**

**Also I had a great time at Moreton Island, although I had a nightmare about this huge spider we saw there again last night, man do I hate spiders, and now the temperature is way up and its meant to have rained for the last 2 days.**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing ginger newts, desiree, Quill of Minerva, Hogwarts Duo, LinZE, ADandMM4eva, tigger2025643119, aalikane and Rikki8879.**

**Please review!**


	4. Moving

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Chapter 2 was altered slightly thanks to some helpful criticism; these changes will not affect the story in any way.

**Chapter 3 - Moving In**

Minerva did not end up spending the night at Amelia and Adam's, instead she went to her own apartment and quickly packed all of her belongings. For a reasonable sized apartment this actually took very little time. It left her more then enough energy to also begin to pack up her sister's house.

After flooing there Minerva found herself not packing but wandering through the house. It was a large house, about 10 bedrooms alone. She wandered through each and every room, seeing her sister's touch and the occasional touch of Lachlan as well. However Minerva could not bring herself to go into the Master Bedroom, not yet at least. So instead she stopped at all of the children's bedrooms, shrinking everything in them and placing them in a box before moving to their playroom.

There were both the treasures of Minerva's own childhood along with those of the newest McGonagall generation. She packed this room up as well and left the house, going back to her own apartment, spending her final night there in relative peace.

**hghghghghghghgh**

Minerva woke early the next morning and set off for the MacCormack Manor so she would be there before the children woke up. However when she got there she could already hear the cries of Melia as she woke, upset at waking up with an interruption to her normal routine.

Minerva hurried to the nursery and quickly picked the small girl up, holding her against her chest as she made calming noises. She was so engrossed in calming the child that she did not notice Adam glance into the room as Melia's crying began to ease.

"Good morning Minerva," he said, causing her to turn around in surprise. "Thank you for getting her. It was also probably best that you did. Since you're…."

"Yes, you might be right," Minerva replied, glancing at Melia who was now looking up at Minerva. She appeared to know who Minerva was but was confused as to why she was seeing her right after she woke up.

"Well why don't you come to breakfast, Missy should have it ready by now." Minerva made a move as if to wake Lucas but Adam spoke once more. "No, its okay I'll get him up, you go ahead."

Minerva took the small girl in her arms into the kitchen for a short breakfast before dressing the children and taking them to Hogwarts, their new home.

**hghghghghghghgh**

They flooed directly to Albus' office, Victoria taking Melia and Minerva taking Lucas, their possessions shrunk to fit in her pockets. Albus was sitting behind his desk when they came through the fireplace and when Minerva flooed through with Lucas she found him already holding Melia and making her laugh at the tricks he was doing.

Maybe things wouldn't be that hard, Minerva thought.

**hghghghghghghgh**

Minerva was able to set up her new quarters in peace, thanks to Albus. He was currently being amazed by Victoria's intelligence, stunned by Lucas' energy and entranced by Melia.

Minerva laughed quietly to herself as she began to place her books along the bookshelves; Albus had barely a spare word for her after she had come through the fireplace. He had been preoccupied with the children, entertaining and playing with them.

So after having an extremely short conversation with him, during which he summoned a House-Elf, she made her way to her new chambers, courtesy of the House-Elf. The entrance was behind a statue of a lion, in fact Minerva believe they were Albus' old chambers. But they had only contained one room so how could he have changed it?

Once Minerva was inside the chambers she could have cared less, for now, how they came to be so large. There was a large family room first off along with a spacious kitchen. A hallway form there led her to 6 separate doors. The first was no doubt a bedroom, as were the second and third. However the fourth was a bathroom which contained both a bath and shower. Next was no doubt the Master Bedroom, for it had a large wardrobe and an adjoining bathroom. The final room was empty with only bookshelves and a door leading out form the other side. Minerva peeked through the door and found herself looking out into the corridor where the Transfiguration classroom was. It was her study.

Minerva then began the arduous task of unpacking. She relished the quiet as she did so, no doubt she would not have many moments of silence left to herself. It was almost relaxing unpacking everything, until she came to the box which contained pieces of furniture which had belonged to her sister's family. There was a beautiful, soft carpet to lie down in the living room in front of the fireplace.

Minerva also placed many instruments in the kitchen that she had taken from her sister's house, hoping the familiar objects would help the children. It was probably the one thing Minerva was worried about, especially as the funeral was the next day. If only Lucas and Melia were a little older and had gotten a chance at knowing her parents, even just a little bit.

Minerva soon turned her mind away from the many wishes she had, instead focusing her energy on making her bare quarters fill with the warmth of a home. After all, a stable household helps to raise a normal child. Well that is what Minerva's first parenting book had said. It was lucky she had found it by Diana's bed; hopefully it would show her how Diana wanted to raise her kids. Because if she couldn't do it herself Minerva would do her absolute best to do it herself.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know it's another slightly dodgy chapter but I had to get it done because firstly I wanted to update on Australia Day, even if it is tomorrow and secondly, I go back to school on Friday so I am making no promise for regular updates.**

**So thanks to the following reviewers and everyone have a Happy Australia Day on the 26th!**

**Dragondaughter, ginger newts, pizza-lovers, Quill of Minerva, Hogwarts Duo, ADandMM4eva, tigger2025643119, Opera Ghost 1881 and Amandah Leigh.**


	5. Comfort and Reassurance

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 4 - Comfort and Reassurance**

Explaining to children about death is a most difficult thing to do. Trying to get them to understand that the souls live on while the bodies cease to exist. Since the bodies cease to exist, the children then need to understand why they are buried. Explaining it to children is difficult enough when they are old enough to understand the concept of death, let alone when all they know is someone in their life has disappeared for no obvious reason. So, when you have three young children at their parent's funeral, how do you explain to this to them?

With the help Albus Dumbledore.

The funeral had been extremely hard. Especially since Melia did not understand what was happening and was speaking nonsense throughout the ceremony and attempting to explore the grounds of the cemetery. Meanwhile Lucas, stunned to see his parents in their coffins loudly accused, "You said they were gone! Too far away to see me! You said they're not coming back! Don't bury Mummy and Daddy!" As Minerva had been holding Lucas he had beat her chest with his small hands as he screamed before finally collapsing against her, sobbing. All Minerva could do was hold him close to her as he cried, looking helpless, and the funeral had barely started.

Minerva was thankful that Adam and Amelia were able to help her by keeping Melia and Victoria with them. Amelia was also able to comfort Victoria. Lucas sobbed through most of the ceremony which caused Minerva to miss most of it for she just wanted Lucas to stop crying. Before long it was time for Minerva to make a eulogy. As the time approached Minerva looked helplessly at the man beside her, Albus.

Seeing her dilemma Albus motioned that he would hold the boy while she spoke. Hearing her name called Minerva gave a strained smile to Albus in thanks as she handed the still crying boy to him. However as she walked away she could still hear his sobs and it broke her heart, she knew she should still be with him.

As she spoke she saw Albus whispering in Lucas' ear and gradually his cries seem to quiet until only sniffling was heard by all. Minerva felt immediate relief wash over her, thank Merlin for Albus. She quickly finished speaking, keeping tears back as she said goodbye to her sister and brother-in-law.

Minerva once again stood next to Albus who reached down between them and picked up her hand, gently stroking it. She held onto his hand tightly and reached the other one up to rub Lucas' back, slow soothing circles.

As the sun began to set the funeral ended. Minerva quickly gathered the children, she did not wish to accept condolences at that moment, especially with Lucas so upset and Victoria has also been crying through most of the funeral. So after a quick but emotional good bye to Adam and Amelia they portkeyed back to Hogwarts. Albus came back with them to their quarters, after they were asleep he wished to speak to Minerva, she was surely holding back her grief for the children.

Dinner was eaten and apart from small smiles at Melia's antics no one spoke much. Melia and Lucas were soon put to bed but surprisingly Lucas did not ask Minerva about why his parents had been buried. Once they were rather peacefully sleeping Victoria went to bed pulling Minerva into the room with her after saying goodnight to Albus.

"Aunt Minerva," Victoria began once she was tucked into her warm bed, "Why did Mum and Dad have to be buried?"

Minerva was stunned, she herself had never thought about why people were buried. "Well," she began, "I suppose because we have done it for centuries. But if you really want a reason I think it's because all magic comes from the world surrounding us, particularly the earth. So when we die our bodies are returned to it in a never ending circle of power."

"But where do Mum and Dad actually _go_?" Victoria questioned.

Minerva was stunned by her niece's intelligence in wondering such things. "Well, if you mean their souls…." Victoria nodded her head in response. "Well, when people die their souls vanish from their bodies; they are taken to a wonderful place, a place not of this earth. It has so many different names nirvana, heaven, the other realm. Wizarding society believes that our souls go to the other realm, there they live for the rest of their life, never changing, with lives of happiness."

"So, where they are, they are happy?" she asked, her voice unsteady.

"Undoubtedly," Minerva confidently replied.

Victoria nodded and wrapped her arms around her aunt, hugging her tightly before releasing her. She quickly burrowed into the bed clothes and said good night, her voice not happy, but content for her fears had been assuaged.

Minerva kissed her forehead and quickly left, closing the door after her. She leant against it; her energy was draining from her. Yet she still had to talk to Albus, he was waiting for her.

She wearily walked out to the living room where she found him calmly sitting on the couch, staring into space. He was so absorbed that he did not even notice her enter the room. It wasn't until she sat on the couch beside him that he noticed that she had finished putting Victoria to bed.

"What did you say to Lucas?"

Albus seemed taken aback; a new feeling for him as he usually knew everything. "I just told him about this great world where a person went after they left their bodies. I told him that that's where his parents were, why they couldn't see him."

Minerva smiled and laughed lightly. "I told Victoria pretty much the same thing."

"Great minds do think alike Minerva," Albus replied, smiling.

There was a moments silence before Minerva spoke, staring intently at the ground. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being there for me today, for helping me with Lucas, quite frankly I didn't even think to tell him that. I guess I underestimated him. I don't know if I can do this Albus."

"Minerva, you can do anything you want because you are a strong woman," Albus gently replied.

"I am so afraid that I won't be able to raise them well though. I'm not their mother, I don't know _how_ to be a mother. Telling Lucas the wrong thing about his parents, not knowing how to comfort him. I don't know how to treat Victoria, she's too old to be treated like a child but I can't continue to treat her like a niece because I'll never have any control over what she does. And Melia, she's only a baby and well, just before they died, she was learning how to say Mummy and Daddy, she has already called me Mummy numerous times. I don't know what to do."

"Minerva, Diana and Lachlan are no longer here, you have to be both mother and father to these children. You can raise them but you have to do it your way, don't think about how Diana and Lachlan would raise them. You aren't them, but you can raise their children," Albus consoled her.

"As for Lucas, you did the best you could in telling a four year old that his parents were dead. You couldn't think ahead to the funeral and wonder what he would think about them being buried. You'll figure out how to treat Victoria, in another week it will be holidays and you'll have plenty of time to talk to her, get to know her better. Also, Melia will know you as her mother, whether you intend her to or not. She is too young to understand the difference. If Lucas and Victoria continue to call you Aunt Minerva then no doubt she will soon call you that too. It is only a matter of time."

"Albus, you know exactly what to say and when to say it. Thank you for being there today, and tonight. For reassuring me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my friend."

Minerva did not notice the sudden sadness in Albus' eyes when she said friend. She was too busy thinking about how much he had helped her in the last couple of days. However, when he stood she looked up, noticing also that his hand was on her shoulder.

"Minerva, its time you went to bed. You are tired and the children will be up early. No, don't get up, I'll see myself out. Good night my dear." Albus leant down and kissed her on the cheek. He lingered for a second longer, telling himself it was to comfort her, but he knew better. He nodded as he moved away from her, and quickly left the room.

Minerva couldn't help but feel alone once Albus had left. His presence seemed to fill a room and warm her at the same time. She was so lucky to have him. He was her _best _friend.

Before Minerva went to bed a short while later she quickly checked in on each of the children. She kissed Melia again, pulled Lucas' cover up and brushed Victoria's hair out of her face. Knowing they were safe she went to bed.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So, I noticed quite a few people were eager for the ADMM to start, well this is going to be a slow race so don't expect too much too soon. **

**Also, I'm sorry for not updating, there have been a combination of reasons for this, computer crashing, time constraints, floppy disk breaking, being unable to write while wearing a maroon skirt that finishes 2 inches above my ankles in over 30 degree heat as well as having insomnia. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3. Please review again!**


End file.
